mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 238: Face 2 Face 11: No One Goes Home Alone
"Face 2 Face 11: No One Goes Home Alone" was originally released on February 10, 2015. Description Live from the Masonic Lodge at the Hollywood Forever Cemetery! Join us as we pitch projects to Tim Allen, discuss the sexual potential of Donny Osmond and hang out with our pal, Drew Davenport. Outline 06:45 - This past Candlenights, I got my girlfriend tickets to an upcoming Megan Trainor concert. Upon receiving the gift, she was excited, and informed me that she coincidentally has the same dress Megan wears in her music videos. My girlfriend is considering wearing the dress to the concert. Is this acceptable, or is it just as lame as wearing a band t-shirt at their show? -- Brian 12:31 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Jabbar, who asks: How can I subtly start a apple orchird in my neighbors backyard? I have a feeling that the soil he has over there would be great for my orchird plans and since my wife already used up our acre for this b.s, "perfect picnic courtyard" I cant do it on my lands. I cant tell me neighbor about this plan thoughb because we've had multiple disagreements lately and he'd never allow it even though all that he grows over there is grass it's a complete waste and he could do more if he cared about the beatuy of our neighbrhood and money. 16:50 - A photographer friend of mine has developed an uncanny ability to consistently take the worst pictures of me ever taken. Hey, they're pretty funny, but at this point there are a lot of them, and some of them are really, really bad. I'm definitely part of the problem; when she points a camera at me, I always seem to make a face, but she has an amazing ability to catch me with my mouth full, mid-sentence, while apparently farting and sneezing at the same time. How do I train myself to pull a Blue Steel when my friend and her camera are near, or should I buy a large sack and dive into it? Any tactics or advice will be appreciated. -- Problematic Photos In Portland 21:14 - Y - Sent in by Mark Brown, from Yahoo Answers user Rachel1, who asks: If you had the oportunity to adopt a talking cat would you? 24:33 - My wife (cc'ed) recently pointed out that I'm a bit of a jerk. She says I treat her pretty well, but with others I can come across as abrasive, arrogant, overly talkative, and a bunch of other things that basically add up to maximum jerkitude. My first response was to be upset and not believe it, but then I realized that's what a jerk would do. Since this revelation, I've been trying to adjust my behavior, but now I feel like I'm stomping around angrily on egg shells, and hyper-aware of my fault. How can I stop being a jerk without losing my mind in the process? -- Jameson 32:15 - MZ - Sponsored by One Month. Personal message from Adam. Personal message from De. Sponsored by Pro Flowers. 42:39 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Adchaya Siva, who asks: What happens when Vampire bites a Werewolf? I writing a Vampire book on Wattpad and my character just bit a werewolf, so now I'm wondering if a Vampire's bite somehow affects a Werewolf in anyway. I already know what happens when a Werewolf bites a Vampire, so please tell me if you know what happened when a Vampire bites a Werewolf. 47:32 - I'm the gal you guys created life with during the last L.A. show (that's not what it sounds like, thanks for the advice). We're now expecting that baby. My friend Julie and I are coming again to enjoy your advice stylings, so here's another question: do you have any specific suggestions on baby names? We've got a couple possible, but naming a human is hard. Specific name suggestions or general ideas would be appreciated. -- Linda 53:20 - Hypothetically speaking, would you consider attending the live recording of a podcast (perhaps one that focused on the alchemy-like creation of wisdom) good material for a second date? Second question, purely hypothetical, do you think it would make a good second impression if I (I mean Jane Doe) submitted a question about whether or not this second absolutely hypothetical date is a good idea? Does it make a funny story or a cautionary tale? -- Totally Not In The Audience Right Now 59:52 - From The Audience - Who's gaslighting me? -- Drew Davenport 62:39 - From The Audience - My ex won't leave me alone, to the point that it's actually kind of like really bad and kind of affecting our relationship now. The question that I have is: what can I do to get the ex to stop? -- Kenji 68:26 - From The Audience - So my husband, who is here, he has become completely addicted to board games and could play them 24/7 with his friends all the time. I can play them maybe twenty-four minutes every other week. But he says, "well why don't we do some of your hobbies," - I don't have any hobbies. I don't know what I like. What are some great hobbies to do? -- Jolene 72:28 - Housekeeping *Recommended Maximum Fun Network podcasts: Jordan Jesse Go, Judge John Hodgman, Risk, The Memory Palace, The Flop House 74:29 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Baby, who asks: ANY GOOD WEBSITES I CAN MEET HUMAN SUGAR DADDYS ?? NOT THE CANDY BUT MEN SUGAR DADDYS ?? Quotes On Baby Naming Trivia *The brothers announce that an immediately upcoming episode will have Paul Scheer as a guestspert. Such an episode was never released in 2015. Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Drew Davenport Category:Illuminati Category:Video Games Category:Face 2 Face